I love you, you idiot
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: You are the most cocky, irritating, stubborn, busy body of a bustard I’ve ever met! In other words, I’m madly deeply in love with you. AU BleachNaruto Xover HitsuSaku 冬獅郎 x サクラ Hitsugaya x Sakura


**Summary: **You are the most cocky, irritating, stubborn, busy body, of a bustard I've ever met! In other words, I'm madly in love with you. AU BleachNaruto Xover HitsuSaku 冬獅郎 x 春野

**I love you, you idiot**

A pink haired girl about the age of 14 sighed as she walked into her captain's office, "Hitsugaya-Taichou, I brought more paperwork." The young captain sighed annoyingly, "More? What are they trying to do? Kill me?" The girl giggled, "Hitsugaya-Taichou, I can help you if you want."

The sliver haired captain shook his head, "No…I'm not going to take advantage of my subordinates. But thanks for you concern Haruno." The girl placed all the paperwork on his desk. "Don't stubborn Taichou, you need my help and you know it." The young captain twitched as he looked up at his half smirking, half grinning 5th seat's face.

"Haruno." He warned, eyes narrowing. "You don't get any help from Fuku-Taichou when it comes to this and your 3rd and 4th seat are always dragged with Rangiku-san when she's dunk." Her smirk grew bigger, "Face it, you need me." Toushiro twitched even more.

"Do what you want then." The captain said as he stood up, "I'm going to get some tea." She shook her head, "Heh, that busy body is such a bustard." She sighed, looking at her captain's desk, "Time to get to work."

When Toushiro came back, his eyes widen, "Haruno you-you." He pointed at the half stack of paper. The girl grinned, "I've already finished half of it! Be thankful!" Suddenly she a imaginary bubble was above her head. In it was her captain bowing to her, and kissing her feet, saying thank you.

"No…" Sakura's eye twitched as her as her imaginary bubble cracked into half. "Eh?! But I did half of your paperwork!" They both glared hard at each other, if you were close enough, you could see sparks between them.

"Haruno why do you always want to annoy me?" Their faces were only inches away but they didn't notice.

"Why do you have to be so cocky?" She replied only earning a harder glare.

"Why are you always in my way?"

"Why are you so irritating?"

"Why do are you in my squad anyways?"

Their foreheads were almost touching now. Of course they didn't notice it though.

"You are the most cocky, irritating, stubborn, busy body of a bustard I have ever met!" She gritted her teeth.

"You are the most annoying, self centered girl I have ever met!" He gritted his teeth also.

"Kyaa! Taichou! I didn't know you and Sakura-chan were going out!" A voice came from the doorway of the room. The noise shocked them and Toushiro tripped and fell on top of Sakura.

They both opened their eyes. Jade was staring up into sea green while sea green was staring down into jade. Both were madly blushing as their hearts beat faster and faster. "T-Taichou?"

Rangiku had already left the room, leaving the two 'Love Birds' privacy.

"H-Haruno…"

Sakura snapped back to reality and pushed her captain off her. "Hey what was that for…Haruno? Are you okay?"

Sakura was just sitting on her ground, holding into her rob wear her beating heart was. "I-I'm okay Taichou…G-Gomen…" Hurriedly got up and ran out the door. Toushiro, who was still sitting on the floor, watched as she retreated away. "Haruno…"

It had been a week since the accident and Sakura had been avoiding her captain a lot lately. When they come across each other, she would only make up an excuse to leave. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Toushiro. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. Ever since what happened, he couldn't get her out of his mind at all.

The young captain walked to his office but in the hallway there she was. The pink haired girl saw her captain and she looked down. "H-Hitaugaya-Taichou…I-I…I have to go." She was about to walk away but was stopped when Toushiro grabbed her wrist. He was not going to let her go without her explaining why she was avoiding him.

"H-Hitsugaya-Taichou…Let go please."

"No. Not without an answer." He said.

Sakura looked back at him with her hair shadowing her eyes. "Hai Taichou?" The young captain was kind of shocked that she didn't begin to pick a fight with him yet. "Why have you been avoiding me?" There he said it. He just wanted his answer, then his mind won't go on her again. It would just be like it was before that accident.

"B-B-because…I-I um…" Toushiro blinked. He did not remember this Sakura. She was usually load and annoying but now…

"Haruno what is it?" He let go of her wrist. Her eyes avoided his. "Its nothing."

What was wrong with her, Toushiro thought worriedly. Yes he have to admit that he almost hated her but now, she was different. He didn't understood why but her liked the old her more. Yes she was annoying but he couldn't help but worry about her.

The young captain didn't know this feeling but he was really worried about her. He feel like he needed to protect her from anything. It wasn't like how he felt about Hinamori. No this is way different. It feels really different. Hinamori only feels like a big sister to him. Someone that he wanted to protect. But with Sakura…The feeling was something her couldn't put his mind on.

"Haruno…"

She looked down at her feet. "If I tell you Taichou…Please don't think of me as stupid." Why would I think that, Toushiro thought staring at the young girl in front of him.

"I…I love you."

Those words made Toushiro's heart ach. His breathing became irregular. She loved him? Somehow those words made him feel happy. Why was that? Did he love her too?

Sakura clenched her fist as she looked at her captain's wide eyes. "I'm sorry…J-Just forget I said anything." She was about to run away again but he caught her arm. "Haruno wait." She wanted to run away, so why did he stop her?

"I-I love you, too"

He didn't know what he was saying but it felt so right saying it to her.

"You do?"

"Yes…I do."

* * *

**I don't know...Totally random. **

**Hitsugaya- wow you havn't made a HitsuSaku in a while**

**Heh, I know...I've been making Prince of Tennis fics. -sigh- Sakuno with anyone that is not Ryoma. Down with RyoSaku! XD**

**Hitsugaya- ...uh...are you okay??**

**Hell yeah I am! Sorry everyone for not making HitsuSaku stories in a while. But what's a girl to do? I have no more ideas.**


End file.
